Baby Sachs
by RDana
Summary: The twins decided to share news with Miranda Priestly, their mother, that a baby Sachs is going to be born soon... *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

1.

Cassidy and Caroline Priestly are her life. Miranda would never doubt it, the twins meant everything to her. So when they suddenly came to her, on their 17th birthday telling her they were leaving her, at the same time and same day, Miranda was left wondering what might be happening.

 **1 hour before**

"Mom, can we talk to you?"

Miranda was studying the last pages of the book. She was sitting in her studio with a white glass of wine.

"Sure Bobbseys."

Miranda put the book on the table and look for her girls. They were beautiful young woman. Cassidy had long hair and Caroline had short, they both had the same eyes as their mother.

"Mom, I am going to live in Europe for six months. It's kind of an obligation for my studies."

Miranda did not like the news. Her little girl was going to another country and would be alone there.

"And mom, I am going to stay with dad for a while."

At this news Miranda reacted abruptly.

"What?! Care to explain why you're going to James'?"

Caroline looked to her mother then to Cassidy. The girls had received the news just a few hours before when they were having lunch with their father. They couldn't believe what James told them. The oldest twin wanted to investigate further.

"Mom, dad said he's going to married."

Miranda stood up and she stopped in front of her daughter.

"Why do you need to be there in the middle of his honeymoon?"

Cassidy and Caroline shared a look of silent communication. Miranda was watching carefully, waiting for a reply from either one of them.

Caroline took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad said his girlfriend is pregnant so, he is rushing the marriage for in the next few days."

"And you want to have a baby around you already?"

Cassidy walked near Caroline. Both of them looking at their mother at the same time.

"Mom, dad is going to married a younger girl but he only says the surname. We've never met her."

"I still don't get the point of why you need to go and meet her now. What is the difference between now, one week, or even one month?!"

Cassidy looked to Caroline again, then spoke very quietly.

"Mom, dad is getting married to someone with the surname Sachs. Does it sound familiar?"

At this revelation Miranda's face went pale and she took a deep breath.

"Sachs?" she whispered.

The twins nodded in silence.


	2. Poll letter

_Dear readers_ ,

I decided to create a poll because a lot of people were asking for updates. I never wrote any fic and posted it; meanwhile am have been reading fics for up ten years.

When I decided to created the poll was not, in any moment, offended my Beta or imply threats, as one of the reviews come to me – and I did not deleted it because everyone have a voice with me and an opinion.

As a journalist and a person I respect people more than anything. I do not like to do to someone something I'd not like be done to myself.

So if my poll offended or hurt someone, I sincerely apologize with all the readers here.

I am at a really complicated moment at my life that I will not going to explain here. It is my private life. But I am a writer since I was a small child and a journalist, even if not working with this, for more than ten years now.

So write is part of myself and when I decided to adventure for the first time and expose one of my writings here. I take the responsability of been showing this part of myself to a public. Obvious people are different, and thanks for this, because otherwise society will be boring if we are all the same... but I believe respect need to be the first thing in any relation, if not, better even not try.

So once again I apologize with anyone that might feel offedend. I am not a selfish person. I only did not know what to do and I decided to ask to my readers.

I believe I need to have a break on writing here after this. First because at the poll the result is to wait for my Beta, that I will do so, nothing will be post until there, doesn't matter how long will need to be wait. And second, since the beginning of September my life changed in different way, none of them expected, and I realize I need to deal with it alone.

A friend once told me "we born and we die alone"... I never wanted to believe in this, it's not part of my nature but now, I am starting to believe that is true truly. We are an unique individual, and we are all alone because of this.

Thanks all reads to take a spare time at your lifes to read my fics and to read this letter.

RDana


	3. Baby Sachs c2

_I only wanted to give this to you, my readers, since some kind reviews. I am still going to write less often for now, because of myself and my Beta is with some short time too. So here is something for you guys...  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 **2.**

Miranda hadn't spoken to Andrea Elizabeth Sachs since that day the girl left Paris. She saw her once, when Miranda was going back home after work. But this happened six years ago.

"Bobbseys, are you sure the surname is Sachs?"

The twins looked at their mother with a sad expression. They always knew that Andy had a special place in their mom's heart.

"Yes."

Miranda waved her hand and the twins decided to leave.

 **1 week later**

 **JFK Airport**

Roy stopped the car and in the back seat Miranda hugged her daughter Cassidy. The girl was going to Canada today, her flight only a few hours long.

"Bobbsey, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mom, I told you, yes. I do not mind to taking a commercial flight."

Roy opened the car's door and Cassidy stepped outside. Mother and daughter looked at each other and before Cassidy could see her mother crying, Roy was back in the car and driving.

"Roy, please go to The Mirror."

"Yes."

 **The Mirror newspaper**

Miranda Priestly's arrival made all the journalists stop and they wondered what she might be doing there. Before any of them could discover, Paul Smith came to talk with the editor.

"Miranda Priestly, it's a honour have you here. Please, come with me."

And as swiftly she came, she left. There was no information about Andrea Sachs. Paul only said that the journalist left around 6 months ago and said she was deeply in love and needed some time to herself.

Miranda politely said how she appreciated the information that had been shared and left the building.

In less than 24 hours she would discover the truth. She decided to travel with Caroline and confront James.


	4. Baby Sachs c3

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 _Dear readers, I know it is been a long time but I wanted to give this short update. The fic is a short one so not going to be to long to finish it. I hope you all enjoy. RDana_

 **3.**

 **James House  
**

James and his fiancee are sitting in the living room when the bell rang. She stood up, gave him a quick kiss, and walked slowly to the front door.

 **Door open/Other side of the road – imagine a TV screen divided in half**

"Hi, Caroline."

Caroline looked at the woman in front of her and froze. She is definitely a beauty, her eyes glowing and the dark long hair shining in the light.

"Please Caroline, come inside. Your father is in the living room and I am sure he will be delighted you're here."

Caroline didn't know what to do. She wanted to look back to where her mother is but she was so scared of Miranda's reaction that she preferred to quickly look at the floor before looking back to the woman in front of her.

She was just closing the door when a hand stopped it.

Miranda was looking from the other side of the road when Caroline ran to look who her father's fiance was. She stood in the front of the car, near the driver door and waited. Then the door opened and a small tear fell and had a salted taste fall onto her lips.

Miranda did not expect this reaction when the woman opened the door of her ex-husband's house. She and James always had a good relationship for the sake of the girls, but suddenly she wanted to go to James and ask what the hell happened.

The last time the former couple talked on the phone was five months ago and at that time he did not say anything about being with someone, especially the brunette that opened the door.

Miranda closed her eyes and in a graceful and gorgeous way stalked to her ex-husband's door before it closed and moved her hand to stop it. She stood looking carefully at the interaction of her daughter and the woman.

Then she decided to take action. She is Miranda Priestly and people respected her because how she is so, she will take care herself.


	5. Baby Sachs c4

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully _ **.  
**_

 _Hi readers,  
_ _the last update of this week and the next update, will the last chapter of this fic._

 **4.  
**

When Miranda saw the woman opening the door her heart felt a pain that she never had before. Not with James, other any of her other lovers, even Stephen who she believed was a good match.

It was Andrea, James's fiancee and it hurt to find this out, this way. But Miranda needed to know more. She decided to walk to the door before it closed and she arrived just in time after Caroline stepped into the house and the door was closing.

A cold hand was resting on the door and waiting for it to open again for her entrance. Suddenly eyes meet and both woman stayed quiet.

For the few seconds, that for both women seemed like an eternity, looked at each other, when Miranda stepped in.

"Andrea."

"Miranda."

Suddenly a small laugh comes from a bit further down the corridor.

"Please Miranda. We are in the living room, come join us for a few minutes. I am sure you are busy."

"Thanks Andrea. And please, let me make sure to tell you,you look more beautiful than ever."

Andrea felt her face warm a bit and gave a bright genuine smile. Miranda looked and smiled too, a small and sad smile. They were coming closer to the living room when the scene stopped Miranda.

Caroline was stooped in front of her father and another woman, who was in front of Caroline. She looked like an imperfect copy of Andrea.

Andrea saw Miranda's face and tried hard to not show her emotions. James, that had his back to Miranda, slowly turned around.

"Oh Miranda, I am so glad to have you here. Please, let me introduce you to my fiancee, Andressa Sachs. She is Andrea's half-sister. The same one who was your assistant."

"Hello Miranda. Both Andrea and James have told me great things about you."

Miranda looked to James and then Andrea and, then smiled at Andressa.

"Nice to meet you Andressa."

Andressa knew of the feelings her sister had for Miranda and decided to leave the two women alone. It was obvious how the air needed to be cleared.

When Miranda came into the house, she believed that Andrea was the one pregnant and the one that was going to marry her ex-husband.

"James, darling, could you show Caroline where she is staying? We are moving some things around."

At this Miranda looked at both of them incredulously.

"Did you take my daughter out of her room, her room for years?"

Andrea saw the dragon-mother-way come back and realized how much she missed Miranda.

"No Miranda, Caroline is still at the same room, as Cassidy. My sister only needed to move one chair to the other room."

Miranda looked at all of them and nodded.

Caroline followed the two other adults and left Miranda and Andrea to talk alone.

Miranda followed the three of them slowly, Andrea doing the same.

"Miranda, it's nice to see you again."

"Indeed."

And like this the two women started a conversation that only stopped after twenty minutes until Caroline stopped near the door frame.

"Mom?"

"Yes Bobbsey."

"Andressa wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner."

Miranda looked to Andrea asking what she could do. The two of them were speaking for a while but still, Miranda didn't want to try her luck too hard.

"Please Miranda, it will be good if you got to know her better. She is a great girl."

"Well, Bobbsey, tell her that I will do it if your father agrees."

"Okay."

Miranda and Andrea eyes meet once more. Andrea gave Miranda a bright smile and Miranda only nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some, I might create in the near future of this fanfic.

 _Dear readers,_

 _this is the last chapter of Baby Sachs,a fic that give to me a lot of pleasure in write. It is simple, it is small and beautiful. I hope you all enjoyed it. And more fics are coming soon, including the continuing of Baby Sachs. :)  
_ _Have a nice Sunday day you all and a great start of week._

 **5.**

 **James' House**

Miranda and Andrea eyes are meeting many times during their meal. Miranda was not really paying too much attention to what the other woman was saying. She believed that Andressa might be a good woman. If not, James wouldn't just marry her only because of a baby. He would only be the father figure and send an exorbitant amount of money to them and that's it.

"So Miranda, we hope you could join us in the wedding."

Miranda looked at her ex-husband and with an icy expression and replied almost as coldly.

"I will do my best James but you know how my life is at Runway."

Andressa realized the woman was not comfortable with them, so she briefly looked at her sister.

"Miranda, please. Don't make it more difficult. Andressa is a good person. I'm not only saying it because she is my sister."

Caroline and her father decided to stay out of the conversation and eat their meal in silence. The three women at the table need to resolve this by themselves.

Miranda never answered Andrea and a few minutes later she was leaving the house. Andressa knew how her sister felt when her sister became upset without a reply. She wished she could do something.

Miranda Priestly was someone difficult to handle. That is what James always told her. But Andrea said that not too much was different apart from the fact she would do anything for the twins. So now, Andressa was praying that this woman comes to her senses and accept the baby. She might not like her, but the baby will be a part of the twins lives.

Andrea stopped close to her sister, both watching Miranda leaving the house in the direction of her car, and gave each other a small hug.

Miranda never looked back. Andrea should have done something. But she was too glad to see the other woman again that she didn't do anything...

And in that way she was wondering if Miranda would ever forgive her from leaving her in Paris all those years ago.

Andrea knew Caroline would try to convince her mother to come around, and Cassidy would do the same when she heard about Andressa. But she was still afraid that the woman she loves would never fully forgive her.

Miranda had been nice during their conversation before dinner but then, she put the walls back up when she up and left with no further sign of forgiveness or love.

Andrea felt a small tear run down her face and then more of them until her sister's arms took her body away and closed the door.

"Andrea, it's obvious she loves you. She will come around..."

Andrea looked at her sister and tried to smile.

"Andrea, we always need to live in hope."

The end


End file.
